


Emergency Room

by ufovalet



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Episode 1, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufovalet/pseuds/ufovalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a missing scene from episode 1, part 2. It takes place right after Juno and Rex are interrogated by the triad and escape and covers what happened to cause Rex to insist on a visit to the emergency room. It contains spoilers up to the end of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Room

I sild wearily into the driver’s seat of my car, and Detective Glass climbed into the passenger side seat. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and closed my eyes for a moment as a wave of pain radiated through me. When it passed I looked over to see Glass staring at me.  
“Juno, are you sure you’re safe to drive with your injuries?” he asked.  
I forced a humorless smile onto my face, “What, are you gonna confiscate my keys, Detective?”  
“No-- I just… I really think we should go to the hospital.”  
“And what medical school did you go to, Dr. Glass?” I quipped, starting the car. “I’m fine. Forget about it.”  
Glass’ eyes narrowed but he silently turned to look forward.  
I pulled out onto the street and headed towards the Kanagawa residence, working hard to ignore the pain coming from the wounds on my arm and thigh. Luckily the dark color of my coat and pants concealed the blood that I could feel seeping through the fabric of my clothes. If Glass could see the spreading blood he would just needlessly worry, and we couldn’t afford to take the time to stop and see a doctor right now. Besides, I’d had far worse injuries before.   
I turned on my signal and was preparing to get onto the main highway when I was hit with an intense bout of lightheadedness. I clenched the steering wheel and fought against the urge to clutch my head, hoping Glass wouldn’t notice anything. That hope was dashed when the second bout hit and I just about passed out. I was hazily aware of Glass shouting something, and hands on my shoulders before my forehead made contact with something hard and I was gone.

The interior of my car swam into focus in front of me. I blinked and lifted my head from the headrest. The last thing I could remember was starting the car… we were headed back to the Kanagawas. I could see now that Glass was driving my car instead of me.  
“Glass?” I muttered blearily.  
His head whipped around, “Juno! We’re almost to the emergency room. Don’t move a single muscle.”  
“Not even to breathe?” I managed.  
His scowl deepened, “Don’t joke about that!” He turned back to the road.  
We pulled into the parking lot of a local emergency room I’d driven past a thousand times and Glass came around to the passenger side to help me out of the car. I ended up using him more than my own legs as we entered the fluorescently lit waiting room. Glass helped me sit down on a bench before going to the counter to check in. I closed my eyes against the glare of the artificial lighting and when I opened them again, Glass was sitting next to me, watching me closely.  
“What?” I asked, closing my eyes again and leaning against the wall behind me.  
“You’re a moron,” he stated.  
“No shit?” I tried to adopt a tone of nonchalance but I knew it fell flat. I clutched my arm against my chest, feeling the warm blood still seeping from the wound, now dripping down my arm.  
“Why did you think you could drive a vehicle in your condition? I see now that you have very little value for your own life, but at least think twice before you endanger others!” Glass was clearly pissed. I didn’t completely blame him.  
“Listen,” I sighed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was that bad. I’ve never passed out from a cut like that before.”  
“You make a habit of this-- getting injured like this?” Glass asked scathingly.  
“Occupational hazard.” I tried to shrug, then winced.  
We were both silent for a few moments. I opened my eyes to meet Glass’. He was still watching me as if he could figure me out just by staring hard enough.   
He stood, abruptly breaking eye contact, “While we’re waiting we might as well get your coat off and make things easier later on.”  
I reluctantly agreed, and tried to make my body cooperate as Glass eased my arms out of the shredded coat one at a time. I heard Glass gasp as the crimson-stained dress shirt under the coat was revealed. I was taken aback a bit myself to see how much blood had escaped from the arm wound. So maybe it was a bit more serious than I’d originally thought.  
“Juno, I’m no doctor but I think you might actually have more blood outside your body than inside it at the moment,” Glass observed lightly.  
I held up my ruined coat with my good arm, grimacing, “Pity about the coat. It was my good one.”  
“After we wrap up this case, why don’t we go out and get you a new one. My treat,” Glass smiled at me, leaning close enough for me to smell his cologne again.  
My stomach did a small flip-flop in a manner it hadn’t done since I was a teenager.   
I allowed myself a small smile. “I might just take you up on that offer, Glass.”  
“Then it’s a date,” Glass replied, beaming at me with those fox-like teeth of his.  
I found myself unconsciously matching the grin.


End file.
